


I just kept hoping you would prove me wrong

by BadSideOf45



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSideOf45/pseuds/BadSideOf45
Summary: Pete and Patrick's relationship isn't as great as it seems...
Relationships: Ashlee Simpson/Pete Wentz, Brendon Urie/Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Pete Wentz/Jeanae White, Pete Wentz/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I just kept hoping you would prove me wrong

**Author's Note:**

> warning: Pete is a major asshole in this. Started in my head with the next to last sentence begging to be made into a story. Enjoy!

‘This is going to be great!’ Patrick giggled to himself as he poured out of the elevator of his and his sort-of boyfriend’s apartment in Downtown LA. 

(He and Pete had an unspoken understanding.)

He had ten of the couple’s friends following him, all a little tipsy from the pre-party they had at a small pub down the street. 

He had been planning this birthday party for weeks, and earlier today he had called to let his partner know he had to work late in the studio. 

Everything was falling into place.

Patrick led everyone to his apartment door, an exaggerated “SSSHHH” falling softly from his lips. 

He quietly inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob. 

“On three,” he whispered. “One, two, THREE!”

Patrick threw open the door. “SUR...prise…” trailed from everyone’s lips as they took in the sight in front of them.

Pete, his sort-of boyfriend of three years, was sitting on the couch facing the door.

There, between his spread legs, was the newest young intern he had hired for DCD2, enthusiastically giving Pete a blow job. 

Pete pulled the pretty young blond man off his dick, leaving a trail of spit still connected to Pete’s cock.

He then pushed the intern away from him as he casually tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped up. 

The young man got up from his knees, grabbed his coat from the couch, and pushed by Patrick through the door shamefaced with a muttered, “Sorry.”

Patrick recognized the young man to be Brad, a name Pete had mentioned in passing when Patrick had noticed him at DCD2 a few weeks ago. 

Pete had breaking Patrick’s heart down to a science.

Pete grinned widely, lounging with his arms draped over the back of the couch. 

“I thought you were coming home late! This is awesome though. A party for me?”

Patrick was embarrassed and humiliated.

He had caught Pete in compromising positions numerous times in five years. 

But now Pete had made a fool out of him in front of their friends.

In.Front.Of.Their.Friends.

Pete greeted Patrick with a kiss on the cheek. 

He then turned to his other guests, ushering them deeper into the apartment and accepting gifts, playing the perfect host.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. 

Pete was in his element as the center of attention, even making a speech before blowing out his candles. 

His wish - many more happy years in L.A. with Decaydence’s second branch, DCD2.

The atmosphere turned awkward as Patrick spent as much time as possible avoiding Pete and nursing his whiskey sour. 

The guests began to leave at eleven p.m. 

Patrick fought back tears as he watched the last of the guests disappear into the elevator.

He sighed deeply as he turned and walked back into the apartment he shared with Pete, quietly shutting the door. 

He walked straight past Pete without a glance and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. 

Pete followed soon after and silently they both climbed into bed.

Patrick laid on the very edge of his side of the mattress, trying his very best to avoid touching Pete.

Pete laid on his back. 

“Thanks for the party. I had a great time,” he whispered to the dark ceiling.

Patrick didn’t answer back, silent tears choking him, absorbed by the pillow he clutched to his mouth.

*

When Patrick awoke late the next morning, the other side of the bed was empty and cold. 

Patrick turned onto his back and rubbed his swollen, sore eyes.

How much longer could he live like this? 

*********************

Patrick had first met Pete when he was a teenager.

He had illegally snuck into an Arma Angelus show in a dive bar located in Chicago.

Patrick had been immediately called out as underage by the lead singer.

(More like lead screamer.)

After a heated discussion over musical taste which involved fisticuffs, it was decided.

Patrick was Pete’s new best friend.

Patrick, however, had come to a totally different conclusion.

He was hopelessly in love with Pete.

The problem was, Pete knew it.

Pete, however, acted as if he knew nothing of this, and therefore rubbed his heterosexuality in Patrick’s face every chance he got.

*******************************

First it was Jeanae, whom Pete had paraded around in front of him, bragging about his sex life to anyone who would listen, especially Patrick.

Pete had insisted Patrick date Anna, Jeanae’s friend, for the sole reason that Pete thought it would be a good idea for him to go ahead and lose his v-card.

(Even though, by that time Patrick knew the only person he ever wanted to have sex with was Pete).

He never told Pete, but when he had propositioned Anna, she had laughed loudly in his face.

*

After Jeanae came Mikey, whose relationship with Pete Patrick took especially hard.

Pete had always vehemently insisted he was only “gay above the waist.”

However, with Mikey, Pete’s whole “gay above the waist” thing went right out the window.

Pete hung all over Mikey and stuck his tongue down Mikey’s throat every chance he got.

Patrick came to the only conclusion he could: he just wasn’t good enough for Pete.

Of course Pete wouldn’t be turned on by a bespectacled, portly, short ginger loser like him.

*

Ashlee entered the picture after Mikey, helping Pete to get the funds to start Decaydence Records. 

At first it was a small independent label with a few up-and-coming bands signed to it.

Then Panic! At The Disco changed all that.

Decaydence blew up, signing big acts left and right. 

It also marked the end of Ashlee - apparently she had trouble “sharing” Pete with Brendon.

During all the drama, Patrick was there by Pete’s side, even taking a role as producer at Decaydence to make sure he could be at Pete’s beck and call if he needed him.

*

Then Patrick made the biggest mistake of his life.

He slept with the lead singer of a band signed to Decaydence.

Pete found out about it, and not from Patrick.

Pete was livid. 

He stormed into Patrick’s apartment and screamed of betrayal. 

Of anger. 

Of mistrust. 

Of disloyalty.

Both Patrick’s head and his heart couldn’t take anymore.

He screamed back at Pete about understanding.

About patience.

About devotion.

About love.

Time seemed to stop as these two men who now faced each other both came to grips with the words that hung in the air.

Then Pete looked at Patrick and laughed. Bent over double and just stared at Patrick, laughing his ass off.

Patrick turned, left his own apartment, and went home to his mother.

He felt numb.

That night, Patrick swallowed half a bottle of his mother’s prescription medication.

Before he drifted off, he hoped Pete would be happy at last.

*****************************

He awoke to someone holding his hand, quietly crying and the beeping of medical machinery.

Patrick slowly opened his eyes.

He must be hallucinating.

Pete sat by his bedside, eyes red and ringed in black from lack of sleep.

He held Patrick’s hand, gently stroking it.

He spoke softly of second chances.

Of plans together.

Of love.

Patrick smiled faintly. 

He just squeezed Pete’s hand in reply.

********************************

Patrick spent two weeks in the hospital “recovering.”

His mother, although she didn’t say anything to Patrick, somehow knew the whole thing was linked to Pete.

She never spoke to or of Pete again.

Pete would come and see Patrick every day, cuddling with him on his bed, making Pete feel increasingly ill at ease.

But Pete couldn’t, wouldn’t lose Patrick.

He told Patrick of his plan to take him to Los Angeles and start a new branch of Decaydence.

Pete spoke of the sun on their faces year-round, the wind blowing in from a warm ocean instead of a cold lake.

Pete talked about new beginnings for them both.

There, on the hospital bed, he hesitantly kissed Patrick for the first time.

Afterwards, Pete quickly left, supposedly to make plans to move as soon as possible.

Patrick was apathetic.

********************************

Patrick could count on one hand the number of times Pete had really, really kissed him.

The first time Pete had tried to have sex with Patrick, he had lost his erection as soon as Patrick had turned his face and glanced at Pete over his shoulder during the act.

The.second time, Patrick tried to give Pete a blow job.

It was quickly halted when Patrick felt Pete’s tears of regret (or was it shame?) drip down onto his cheeks while Patrick was on his knees.

Pete didn’t try again.

Patrick didn’t ask him to.

They were in Los Angeles for only three weeks when Pete came home late smelling of another man’s cologne.

Patrick ignored it.

Every night for the next three years, Patrick came home to a different Pete.

A Pete with swollen, lipstick-stained lips.

A Pete supposedly alone in his office, refusing a visit from Patrick.

A Pete coming back from a “business trip” with a deeper tan and fingerprints on his thighs.

The whole time Patrick played the part of the grateful partner who felt he owed his very existence to Pete.

************************

The party incident, however, was the last straw.

Patrick pulled out his suitcase, and placed all his important belongings in it.

He then went to the kitchen, picked up a pen and paper, and began to write.

After one last glance around the apartment, Patrick left.

He did not look back.

********************************************

There was a note on the table by the door where Pete put his keys every night.

“Dear Pete.

I knew you never loved me.

I’m sorry to have wasted your time.

Please grant me one last request - forget me.

Patrick

P.s. 

I always knew in my heart you would end up hurting me, but I just kept hoping you would prove me wrong.

Goodbye.”

fin.


End file.
